<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Облако by That_Marsh_Fellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264225">Облако</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow'>That_Marsh_Fellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Rancisis has very soft hair, Reflection (sort of), Romance, Yaddle needs a hug, Yaddle's Tale: The One Below references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были похожи на облако, эти волосы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oppo Rancisis/Yaddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Облако</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Lenka — Blue Skies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они были похожи на облако, эти волосы. Пушистые, мягкие и очень густые. Йаддль, не открывая глаз, пробормотала что-то неразборчивое и крепче ухватилась за одну из этих восхитительных прядей, наматывая её на свой кулак.</p>
<p>— Мастер Йаддль, — тихий вкрадчивый голос, такой же мягкий, как и кокон из шелковистых волос вокруг неё, защекотал кончик острого уха.</p>
<p>— Ммм, — ухо дремавшей Йаддль недовольно дёрнулось, но сама джедай не торопилась откликаться на зов.</p>
<p>— Учитель, вы тянете слишком сильно.</p>
<p>Длинные чешуйчатые пальцы аккуратно, но твёрдо обернулись вокруг тонкого зелёного запястья, высвобождая из него серебристый клок. Йаддль нахмурилась, пытаясь не глядя отвоевать его обратно, как ребёнок — любимую игрушку. Вместо этого трехпалая когтистая ладонь вдруг поймала что-то другое. Что-то маленькое, округлое и гладкое.</p>
<p>Она наконец открыла глаза, чтобы с любопытством рассмотреть свою внезапную добычу. Ею оказалась виноградина — продолговатая ягода с нежной полупрозрачной кожицей, слегка натянутой от спелого сока, сквозь которую просвечивали крупные коричневые косточки. От виноградины пахло чем-то сладким и почти неуловимым; Йаддль вдохнула глубже — немного напоминало аромат диких цветов с её родной планеты, хотя виноград там никогда не рос. Он был для неё открытием, ещё одним из кучи других новых открытий, которые мастер-джедай каждый день совершала для себя. А жизнь в Ордене никогда не переставала преподносить очередные сюрпризы.</p>
<p>— Угощайтесь, учитель.</p>
<p>Йаддль послушно отправила ягоду в рот. На вкус она оказалась даже слаще. Джедай тщательно и неторопливо распробовала нежную мякоть, чувствуя, как сахарная прохлада разливается по языку из лопнувшей оболочки, а затем с довольным хрустом разгрызла попавшую на зуб косточку.</p>
<p>За время, проведённое под землей в темнице в системе Коба, она отвыкла даже от таких простых радостей, как вкус еды. Пища, которую ей на верёвке спускали сострадавшие пленнице кобанианцы, не имела вкуса — Йаддль ела не для того, чтобы насытится. Она ела только из необходимости, чтобы хватало сил отбиваться от подземных хищников, и не обращала внимания на то, что именно попадало к ней в рот, думая больше об огромном клыкастом звере, злобно скорчившимся в нескольких шагах от неё и скалящем широкую влажно-красную пасть на палку в руках девчонки — единственное оружие потерянного падавана.</p>
<p>Сейчас же Йаддль как будто снова стала ребёнком: тёмный и тесный каменный мир, за сотню лет сделавшись привычным, в один миг треснул по швам, рухнул грудой обломков, как потолок её пещеры, и вдруг сменился огромным, ярким и совершенно новым. Йаддль с трепещущим удовольствием познавала вещи вокруг себя заново, и её любопытство никогда не насыщалось вдоволь. Но и у этого нового мира в свою очередь всегда оказывалось что-то, что она ещё не успела изучить.</p>
<p>Йаддль была благодарна Силе за каждую такую возможность. Всё живое и даже неживое вокруг было пронизано Силой, связано с Силой, рождено из Силы и в Силе же растворялось — её обострившаяся за проведённые в темноте десятилетия связь с ней только укрепила это убеждение. Сила вела Йаддль к каждому следующему открытию, и маленькая джедай принимала их, как редчайшие драгоценности из всех существующих, будь то предложенный ей сочный мейлурен, взмах светового меча, гудяще-дребезжащим звуком отозвавшийся в ушах, или дуновение ветра, растрепавшего каштановые волнистые кудри. Но больше всего она была благодарна Силе за того, чьи мягкие волосы были так похожи на облако. За того, кто сейчас, поддерживая её одной рукой на уровне своей груди, протягивал ещё одну спелую виноградину. За своего нежно любимого бывшего падавана.</p>
<p>Оппо Ранцизис, помимо большой копны серебристых волос и такой же серебристой роскошной бороды, имел немного насупленный, как будто постоянно озабоченный чем-то, что другие не смогли бы понять, но вместе с тем очень выразительный взгляд. Его кустистые брови придавали ему крайне суровый вид, но Йаддль знала, что на деле всё обстояло совсем иначе — Оппо по своей натуре был весьма чутким и внимательным, и его глаза (единственное, что оставалось видимым на лице, помимо вьющихся волос) отражали много сложных чувств. </p>
<p>Тисспиасец стал её учеником ещё в совсем юном возрасте, но подходил к этому статусу с крайней серьёзностью и ответственностью. Он как будто счёл своим личным долгом всячески оберегать своего наставника, и поэтому постоянно пребывал рядом с ней. Даже когда Йаддль не видела тисспиасца, она чувствовала его в Силе, совсем близко, и казалось, обернись она — и увидит прямо перед своим носом белёсую гладкую чешую, а из-под ореола пушистых прядей на неё с преданным восхищением сверкнут два больших голубых глаза.</p>
<p>Йаддль вспомнила, как в первый день его падаванства Оппо приблизился к ней, крайне смущенный и обрадованный одновременно, и покорно наклонил голову. Тогда-то на ум мастера-джедай и пришло то единственное слово, которое не покидало её до сих пор. Облако.</p>
<p>Облака были первой вещью, которую её слезящиеся от яркого солнечного света глаза увидели после постоянного полумрака. Белоснежные, величественные, с кучерявыми краями, они плыли высоко в голубом небе, словно оброненные перья какой-то гигантской птицы. Облака стали символом её освобождения, символом её новой, почти что обретённой заново, жизни, символом надежды.</p>
<p>И когда Йаддль коснулась своей рукой волос тисспиасца, когда она отделила от основной массы три тонкие прядки, её пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Когда она принялась ловко перекидывать одну прядку через другую, когда она вплела в них бусины — жёлтую, зелёную, нежно-голубую, когда она закрепила наконец оставшиеся кончики узкой кожаной полоской, её сердце дрожало вместе с пальцами. </p>
<p>Йаддль смотрела на своего нового ученика и видела в нём облако — такое же, какое встретило её много лет назад в системе Коба. Она видела в нём надежду — надежду не только на сохранение этого удивительного мира вокруг, но и на собственное счастье. Может, это было немного эгоистично с её стороны, но Йаддль хотела верить, что этот тисспиасец был послан к ней Силой как напоминание о том, ради чего она выбралась из-под земли и ради чего сражается.</p>
<p>Она не помнила, как именно это случилось, но в какой-то момент они перешагнули эту границу между учителем и учеником. Они не говорили об этом вслух не разу, но слова были и не нужны — привязанность, далёкая от простой ученической связи, была почти что осязаемой. Это не было какой-то бурной страстью, не было тайным романом и уж тем более не было плотской утехой. Это был союз двух существ, основанный на глубокой духовной близости. </p>
<p>Йаддль находила в Оппо поддержку, нужные ей защиту и умиротворение, в то время как Ранцизис видел в своём учителе не только источник мудрости и неукротимой жизненной силы, из которого он не уставал черпать все новые и новые знания, но и уязвимую нежную душу, носящую отпечаток глубокого шрама пережитых лишений. </p>
<p>Детская наивность и доверчивость Йаддль не были её отрицательными качествами — они были её щитом, попыткой ментально оградиться от призраков прошлого. И хотя тисспиасец не мог исправить давно случившегося, он делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь маленькой джедай забыть о страшной ране давних потрясений — он помогал ей познавать этот новый необъятный мир, потакая её ребяческой открытости и весёлости.</p>
<p>— Вам нравится, учитель? — Оппо склонил голову на плечо, наблюдая за тем, как на мордочке Йаддль расплывается довольная улыбка. </p>
<p>Та кивнула.</p>
<p>— Сказать кое-что хочу тебе, мой бывший ученик. Ближе наклонись, чтобы сказать тебе это могла я, — она поманила его пальцем, и тисспиасец охотно выполнил просьбу.</p>
<p>— Что такое, мастер Йаддль?</p>
<p>— Бдительность потерял ты. Поймать тебя снова давно успела я.</p>
<p>Йаддль рассмеялась, и Оппо вдруг заметил, что мастер-джедай победно сжимает в кулачке вновь намотанный на него длинный локон.</p>
<p>— Вы опять одолели меня, — притворно-расстроенно признал он, но на этот раз уже не стал пытаться ей помешать.</p>
<p>— Подмечено верно, но поздно слишком, падаван. Без боя на этот раз не сдамся.</p>
<p>Оппо пересёкся глазами с сияющей от удачливой шалости Йаддль на его руках, и его взгляд потеплел. Ему нравилось видеть её такой счастливой и невинной. Именно эту легкую окрыляющую улыбку своего мастера он поклялся защищать даже ценой собственной жизни.</p>
<p>Тисспиасец приобнял Йаддль покрепче и потянулся хвостом к стоявшей поотдаль вазочке с фруктами.</p>
<p>— Позвольте предложить Вам ещё одну ягоду в обмен на мою свободу, учитель?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>